jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Das Buch der Rebellen – Gesammelte Geheimdienstdokumente der Allianz
Das Buch der Rebellen – Gesammelte Geheimdienstdokumente der Allianz, im englischen Original The Rebel Files – Collected Intelligence of the Alliance, ist ein von Daniel Wallace geschriebenes Sachbuch, welches am 1. November 2017 als Teil der Reihe Journey to Die letzten Jedi von becker&mayer! in den USA veröffentlicht wurde. Es behandelt die Ereignisse im Zeitraum zwischen und , insbesondere mit Bezug auf Rebels, und die Klassische Trilogie, wobei die Rebellion und ihre Vorgänger näher beleuchtet werden. Dazu finden sich 34 NSY von Mitgliedern des Widerstands verfasste Kommentare. Die deutsche Ausgabe mit der Übersetzung durch Andreas Kasprzak ist am 23. Juli 2018 bei Panini erschienen. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Als Rebellen und Verräter gebrandmarkt, agieren die Angehörigen der Allianz in den Schatten, sammeln Informationen und werben überall in der Galaxis um Unterstützung, um der Tyrannei des Imperiums ein Ende zu bereiten. Diese grundlegenden, hochbrisanten Dokumente wurden von einem von Mon Mothmas engsten Vertrauten zusammengetragen und versteckt – bis jetzt. Diese in den Ruinen eines alten Rebellen-Stützpunkts entdeckten Unterlagen haben unter wichtigen Mitgliedern des Widerstands die Runde gemacht, die das Material um persönliche Notizen, Updates und neue Erkenntnisse ergänzt haben. Das Buch der Rebellen, ein Dossier des Allianz-Geheimdienstes, versammelt streng vertrauliche Dokumente, abgefangene Übertragungen und analysierte Nachrichten, um einen Blick hinter die Kulissen des Widerstands zu werfen und den Geheimnissen der Rebellen-Allianz auf den Grund zu gehen. Verfasser: Daniel Wallace Illustratoren: Adrián Rodriguez, Aaron Riley, Chris Trevas, Chris Reiff, Diogo Costa, Giorgio Baroni, Joe Corroney, Isaac Hannaford, Maciej Rebisz und Randall Mackey Fehler und Unstimmigkeiten *Sowohl das erste als auch das zweite Kapitel sind auf 5 bis 2 VSY datiert. Aufgrund des Inhalts und der Daten des dritten ist das zweite auf 2 bis 0 VSY zu datieren. *Bei der Hammerhead-Korvette wird ein Bild der Legends-''Thranta''-Klasse verwendet. *Es wird behauptet, Leia Organas drei Hammerhead-Korvetten hätten zusammen 68.500 Metrische Tonnen Fracht befördert. Dies scheint sehr viel für Schiffe dieser Größe, ist jedoch nicht unmöglich, wenn man bedenkt, dass die wohl nur wenig kleineren GR-75-Transporter 19.- bis 20.000 Tonnen befördern können. Darüber hinaus kann die hohe Angabe an den übertriebenen Entschädigungsforderungen liegen. *Die Rebellion wird schon vor der Gründung der Allianz als solche bezeichnet. *Im Bezug auf Rebels-Ereignisse gibt es zeitliche Unstimmigkeiten. *Poe Dameron wird als Lieutenant bezeichnet; Vor dem Erwachen etabliert aber, dass er beim Widerstand seinen Rang als Commander von Anfang an behält. Deutsche Übersetzung *Das Thranta-Klasse-Bild der Hammerhead-Korvette wird als Anlass genommen, die Positionsbeschreibung einer der drei Doppel-Laserkanonen nach untern zu verlegen, während es eigentlich zwei vordere und eine hintere sind. *Der originale Imperial Interdictor wurde in der Übersetzung zu Interdictor-Klasse. *Das Modell des Patrouillen-X-Flüglers wurde zur Einheit/Rolle der X-Flügler-Patrouille. *Dem ''Alpha''-Klasse Xg-1 Star Wing wurde der Typ des Sternjägers (statt dem "Star Wing") zugewiesen, was im Kanon nicht bestätigt ist. *Bei der Sternjäger-Rollenzuweisung vor Endor steht im Original beim A- und X-Flügler "Starfight Screen; DS Assault Run", während es im Deutschen zu "Begleitschutz; Angriffsjäger" wurde. Dies ist insofern inakkurat, dass Sternjägerschirme eine sehr bestimmte Schutztechnik für Großkampfschiffe sind und Angriffsflüge auf/in den Todesstern eine vollkommen andere Rolle als reguläre Angriffsjäger (Kampf gegen normale Großkampfschiffe, wie Y- oder B-Flügler) sind. Inhalt Cover-Galerie The Rebel Files Cover.jpg| Englisches Cover The Rebel Files Deluxe.jpg| Cover der eng. Deluxe-Version The Rebel Files.jpg| Werbebild für die Deluxe-Version Das Buch der Rebellen.jpg| Deutsches Cover Weblinks *''Ankündigung auf Twitter'' *''Beschreibung'' en:Star Wars: The Rebel Files fr:Star Wars: The Rebel Files ja:スター・ウォーズ：レベル・ファイルズ ru:Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев Kategorie:Sachbücher Kategorie:Journey to Die letzten Jedi Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen